Stryker is a dic
by Romeo Montagew
Summary: Stryker realises how much he hates children, so he thinks of a solution to his problem.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to write this based off of a dream that I had a really long time ago.**

 _Ugh, kids. Dealing with them is the worst part about being a cop,_ Kurtis Stryker thought to himself. He had been a member of the NYPD for quite a while, and had to patrol the streets as part of his job, but he would **never** get accustomed to the hideous, insolent beings.

I was on patrol that day, and I heard a group of the little banshees screaming like they were being murdered. That was something he would never understand: why the little things would screech so horridly when they were simply playing.

Feigning concern, he ran over to them. When he inquired what happened to the children, they shook their heads, appearing afraid of the man in the police uniform. When he realised that nothing was wrong, he told them (not so kindly) to keep it down, or he would have a serious talk with their parents.

At the end of patrol that day, he went home and settled down for his pre-dinner nap. Again, he heard the banshees screeching. He let out an angered cry. He vowed to himself that we would slowly put an end to their reign of terror once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I saw that this got a lot of views so I decided to publish the next chapter. Thank you so much! R/R!**

At the crack-ass of dawn the following morning, Stryker went to the cabinet where he had stored his guns and their accessories. All he had were pistols. _Guess these would have to do._ He grabbed the ammunition that he needed, and he walked out. He got into his NYPD cruiser and drove off.

Minutes later, he arrived at the nearest elementary school. He made an excuse to the principal that he was there because he had caught wind of a shooter that wished to attack the school. The principal didn't bat an eye.

When the children climed off the bus and congregated into the cafeteria, Stryker knew it was time to put his plan into action. He stood at the south end of the cafeteria, where he was least likely to be seen. He aims the pistol at a kid's head with precision and fires the gun. It creates a noise so great in volume that the children nearby will be deaf for the next 80 years.

Next came the hysteria. Oh god, the shrieking was simply too much for him to bear. He shot a few more children in the chest, and then ran out, for the noise bothered him more than anything. The noise weighed him down more than his now unclean conscience. He was grateful that there was no blood on him, and he prayed that his shame wouldn't be placed back on him.

He hopped on his getaway bicycle (that stole off the bike rack outside) and rode away faster than Usain Bolt running a marathon.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!**

Kurtis was sleeping when the phone rang. It wakes him up, he answers it.

"Hello," he asks with a sleepy tone.

"We require you to come to the police station right now; we're investigating a shooting at the elementary school and we need to talk to you," the voice says. Kurtis recognised it, but he couldn't place it. He drives down to the police station. He left the phone off the hook.

One he gets there, he sees Jax. Jax escorts him outside, to the edge of a nearby cliff for "privacy."

"Where were you on the morning of yesterday?" Jax inquires.

"In the cafeteria," he answers.

"Then how were these little kids able to die?"

"The perp started shooting at them with his AK-47. I tried to shoot at him, but I missed and he ran out before I could catch him," Kurtis is sweating buckets.

"Then why didn't you call for backup?"

Kurtis gave no answer.

"Your story is quite hokey, and I did overhear talk from Sonya that you disliked children. Why would you decide to kill them all like that, and let your community down like that?"

Fuck, she ratted him out. What a cunt she was, thought Kurtis thought that she was quite hot.

"I plead the fifth," he begged.

"Since everyone at the station knows of your guilt, there is only one thing left I can do," Jax mumbled. He picked Kurtis up by the neck, and dangled him over the edge of the cliff.

"But Jax... this is cruel and unusual... this is brutality."

"This isn't a brutality; this is fatality!" Jax screams as he throws the other off


End file.
